During the next year, this research team plans to critically analyze the facial profile of the various ethnic groups. Hopefully, this information will be helpful to scientists and clinicians in their endeavors to understand the physiogomy of the human face. It may also contribute to the clinicians' efforts to make orthodontic care more readily available to all persons regardless of ethnic background. Additionally, the team will attempt to assess the effects of factors other than pressure habits on the occlusal positions of the secondary dentition.